Elijah and Katherine
The relationship between the doppelgänger witch/cured vampire, Katherine Pierce and the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson was once sweet and friendly up to the point where Katherine betrayed Elijah for her own freedom. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Elijah later revealed that he made Katherine pay for betraying him. In American Gothic, it is revealed that Elijah and Katherine have been sleeping together, as they both have admitted to being in love with each other, although it is questionable whether Katherine's love for Elijah is genuine or just another ploy to get freedom. However in The Originals, Elijah left to New Orleans after saying goodbye to Katherine, effectively ending their relationship. Katherine later died in Mystic Falls due to complications with the Cure, but they never shared a proper goodbye. It is assumed that Elijah found out about Katherine's death one way or another. They are referred to as "Kalijah" by fans. Early History England 1492 Elijah and Katherine first met in England 1492, a vampire named Trevor introduced Katherine to Elijah. Katherine said to him, "pleasure my lord." But then Elijah said to her "The pleasure is mine." "Katerina." Elijah then began to introduce her to his brother Niklaus. Later Elijah and Katherine had fun in the woods, Elijah was chasing Katherine then stopped and she said to him "You have to chase me! (He runs after her but stops. She laughs) You're meant to catch me." And then Elijah said to her "But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah and Katherine sat down and talked about Klaus, saying that he was supposed to spend the night with her but he didn't come. Elijah says to her "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Then Katherine says "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..." And then they continued to talk about him and began to talk about the meaning of love. Katherine thinks Klaus doesn't care about her at all, but Elijah says that "many a union has been build on much less." Katherine then says to Elijah, "Is it wrong to want more?" Elijah sits beside her, asking her if she had more with Trevor. Katherine then says to Elijah, "Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Elijah tells Katherine "I do not believe in love, Katerina." But Katherine says to Elijah, "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Then Klaus came and took her with as Elijah watched them walk away. Elijah had fallen in love with Katherine and had to find a way for her to live so she didn't have to be sacrificed. Klaus didn't care saying, "She's human, her life means nothing". Klaus believed that Elijah was the one who helped Katherine flee. He promised Klaus he would help him search for her. Elijah still wanted to make Katherine pay but for his own reasons. So far his only reason seems to come from feeling betrayed when he found a way to save Katherine from Klaus, but she took matters into her own hands and turned herself into a vampire. It is unknown if he still loves her, but it is known that he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In the modern day, Katerina, now known as "Katherine Pierce", was imprisoned in a tomb by Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and a witch named Bonnie Bennett. Stefan ended up trapped with her for trying save Jeremy Gilbert's life. And then his girlfriend Elena Gilbert (the next Petrova doppelgänger) struck up a deal with Elijah that she would comply with him if he freed Stefan. Elijah got his warlocks to do the job. And then when Elijah appeared before Katherine and Stefan. Katherine said of fear to him "Elijah" Elijah then said to her "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah then compelled Katherine when she tried to escape, Elijah compelled Katherine and said "As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he`ll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah compelled Katherine to remain in the tomb though the spell had been removed. However, upon Elijah's temporary death, she was able to leave. She decided to help the brothers with Elena and Klaus. Elijah's warlocks, Luka and Jonas Martin, tried to free Elijah from his "death" by removing the blade with white ash wood from his body. Katherine saw the dagger being removed and tried with her best efforts to keep it in Elijah's body. Luka died in the attempt. Elijah was later freed by Elena and Katherine was captured by Klaus. When Elijah betrayed Elena and the Salvatores so his brother could reunite him with his family, he was betrayed by Klaus and stabbed with another blade with white ash. Katherine witnessed Elijah's fall. Season Four In American Gothic, Elena and Rebekah had tracked Katherine in Pennsylvania, Elena tried to feed on a woman who called Elena for Katherine and then they knew Katherine was in town. Elena started looking for Katherine and then she was attacked by her, but was saved by Rebekah. Elena and Rebekah quickly found out that she was going to meet someone called em. Elena was going to meet this person and pretended to be Katherine. When em finally arrived it proved to be Elijah Mikaelson. He called upon her and said "Katerina." Elena was surprised and told him he was late, Elijah came to her and told her he liked what she had done with her hair and he then started kissing her. After the kiss, Elijah asked if she had The Cure with her, Elena a little confused took time to answer, which gave Elijah a hint that she was not Katherine. Elena told him she would go and get it. Elijah saw her daylight ring and grabbed her and asked Elena where Katherine were. While at the diner Katherine and Rebekah have little chat before Rebekah gets violent against Katherine. Stefan and Damon then came and asked where Elena is. Katherine gave them all a hint that she was dead and they should probably check at the morgue. She then told them that she was meeting with a friend of hers an Original brother and then they knew she meant Elijah. Katherine also told them, "And when I mean a friend. I mean a friend." This circulates that they have been having sexual relationship since departing from Mystic Falls. Rebekah who wanted the cure asked Katherine where it was, but she couldn't tell her since it was her one ticket to get her freedom back, Stefan figured out Elijah would grant her freedom back after dealing with Klaus. Stefan then went on calling Elijah, Elijah told Stefan if anything happened to Katherine, he would descend upon Elena. Katherine then led Damon and Rebekah to her house and then tried to escape them by giving Rebekah the cure and the she ran. While Elijah and Elena talked, he told her that he always had a deep connection with Katerina, Elena then ended the conversation by telling him his girlfriend killed his brother. Katherine then showed up and snapped Elena's neck. Elijah told her that she killed her brother and asked if she didn't feel anything for Elena, as she has now been delivered the same fate as Katherine once did. She tried to defend her actions and told him Elena's brother was collateral damage and said she did was she was doing to survive. Elijah then asked her if he was that to her a means of survival. Katherine told him that he was not a means of survival since he looked out for her and gave her a second chance, when nobody else would. She even said."I Love you. Elijah." Elijah wanted to believe her but, she has given him reasons to doubt that and told her that he doesn't know her and tells her maybe he never will. Katherine ran to him and grabbed his arm, and told him he gave his word he would talk to Klaus and told him she couldn't do this without him. Elijah then told her goodbye and walked away from her. Katherine then went to a friend she had compelled to give her the cure. Then, she met with Elijah and asked him to hear her out. She told him that she has been lying for so long that she starting to believe what she says and that she doesn't even remember the girl she was when they first met, but would like to find out. She then shows him a box. Elijah asks if she has the cure. Katherine told him that she could kill Klaus with the cure, but if she did she'd lose Elijah and she doesn't want that to happen. Elijah questions if she is being sincere and not just weaving another lie. Katherine gives him the cure and tells him that her feelings for him is real and she wants him to trust her just as she is trusting him. She leaves and Elijah sees the cure lies in the box and goes to his car. During a phone call between Elijah and Klaus, he tells him that he has the cure and is coming back to town with it, Klaus assumes with a long list of demands, Elijah tells. "Not that long." In The Originals, they meet again in the home of Rebekah. Katherine asks him a second chance, appealing to his heart, but Elijah isn't going back on his decision, leaving Katherine. Season Five In 500 Years of Solitude, when Katherine is dying in bed, Damon messes with her mind and creates hallucinations of Jenna, John and Elijah Mikaelson. She sees Elijah and thinks it is real, she says his name and he comes to her bed and she is glad to see him. He says "Katerina". She lays her hand on his cheek and says "You're here". Then she realized it was just Damon playing with her and he told her no one is coming for her as no one cares. Elijah is in fact still living in New Orleans. In The Devil Inside, Elijah's voice was heard when he was introducing Klaus to Katherine in the 14th century, as part of Katherine's memories. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Katherine was possibly mentioned for the first time in The Originals by Elijah in Après Moi, Le Déluge, Elijah explained to Hayley that he had only been in love twice in 1,000 years — Céleste and Katherine (or Tatia) and that when he finds it, he honors it. Dating Timeline First Relationship: *Start up: Before series *Break up: Before series *Reason: Katherine runs away because she was going to be used in to break Klaus' curse and turns into a vampire. Second Relationship: *Start up: Before Katherine gets the cure. *Break up: ''The Originals'' (4x20) *Reason: Elijah went to New Orleans to help Klaus and he couldn’t trust Katherine anymore. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: "She's here." :Elijah: "Katerina? :Elijah: '"I know you`re near. I can smell your blood." :Elijah: "It`s pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are." :--''Katerina'' :Katherine:: "Elijah" :Elijah: "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." :Elijah: '"As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." :-- ''By the Light of the Moon :'''Katherine: (sees Elijah staring) "Hello." :Elijah: "Forgive me. You remind me of someone." :Trevor: "Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." :Katherine: "Pleasure, my Lord." :Elijah: "The pleasure is mine, (kisses Katherine's hand) Katerina." :-- Klaus :Katherine: "So where is the mysterious host I have heard so much about?" :Elijah: "Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance. Here he is." :-- Klaus :Katherine: "You have to chase me! (He runs after her but stops. She laughs) You're meant to catch me." :Elijah: "But if I catch you, the game will be over." :Katherine: "Thank you for entertaining me." :Elijah: "You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you." :(She sits down) '' :'Katherine': "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." :'Elijah': "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." :'Katherine': "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..." :'Elijah': "And yet..." :'Katherine': "I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." :'Elijah': "Many a union has been built on much less." :'Katherine': "Is it wrong to want more?" :(He sits down with her) '' :Elijah: "Did you have more with Trevor?" :Katherine: "Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" :Elijah: "I do not believe in love, Katerina." :Katherine: "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" :-- Klaus :Elena: "You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" :Elijah: "Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." :Elena: "You cared about her, didn't you?" :Elijah: "It's a common mistake, I’m told. And it's one I won't make again." :-- Klaus Season Four :Elijah: "Katerina."" :Elena (pretending to be Katerina): "Elijah . . . you're a little late, aren't you?" :Elijah: "You colored your hair? I like it." :Elena (ptbK): "Thank you; it's actually gonna--"(Elijah cuts her off, surprising her with a kiss.) :Elijah: "I missed you." :Elena (ptbK): "And I've missed you." :Elijah: "It's an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in. So do you have it with you?" :Elena (ptbK): "Do I have what?" :Elijah: "The cure." :Elena (ptbK): "It's in a safe place. Why don't I go and get it and then I'll bring it back." :Elijah: (grabbing who he now knows to be Elena's arm) "Where's Katherine, Elena?" (Over the phone.) :Elijah: "Katerina?" :Stefan: "Hello, Elijah?" :Elijah: "Where's Katherine?" :Stefan: "Where's Elena?" :Elijah: "Safe. How long she remains so depends upon you." :Stefan: "Ah, I guess the same goes for Katherine." :Elijah: "Ohhh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you." :Stefan: "Oh, you mean the three of us? You're little sister decided to join team good guys for the time being." :Elijah: "Put her on the phone." :Stefan: "Uh, she's not here right now. I left her with Damon and Katherine." :Elijah: "Tell me where they are." :Stefan: "Relax, no one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure." :Elijah: "Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine. I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use." :Stefan: "Well just tell me where you are and we can talk this through." :Elijah: "You listen to me very carefully, Stefan. If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Elena. (Immediately after Elijah hangs up.) :Elena: "You're both idiots." :Elijah: "Excuse me?" :Elena: (sighs dramatically) "What happened to you, Elijah? I mean I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?" :Elijah: "Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine. She contacted me when she learned about the cure; we thought we could be of mutual use to one another." :Elena: "Of mutual use?" :Elijah: (in consent) "Mm-hmm." :Elena: "Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots." :Elijah: "You underestimate me, Elena. I know who she is; I know what she's done." :Elena: "And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah." :Elijah: "She didn't lie to me about your transformation. You're not just a vampire though, are you? There's something else, you're . . . you're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why? :Elena: My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him. (after seeing Elijah's shocked expression;) You didn't know? Of course you didn't." :Elijah: "She lied." :Elena: "I hate to say 'I told you so' but . . . duh! :Elijah: "I know what it feels like to lose a brother and I'm sorry for your pain. I . . . I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday." :Elena: "Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?" :Elijah: "I'd like to think so, yes." :Elena: "She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back." :Elijah: "I'm not a fool, Elena. Of course this possibility occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine façade?" :Elena: "You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too. :Elijah: "You can't blame them for having hope, Elena. It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours." :Elena: "'Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever.' I remember reading that in a letter once." :Elijah: "The writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote." :Elena: "I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life, and along with Jeremy's body." (Katerina appears from behind and snaps Elena's neck.) :Katherine: "Sorry. I got held up." :Katherine: "Oh come on, she could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me." :Elijah: "You killed Jeremy Gilbert." :Katherine: "Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert. A bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic since she supposedly doesn't care about anything." :Elijah: "Well, I care. Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl? A girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family just as yours was taken away from you." :Katherine: "Why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it? Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive." :Elijah: "Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" :Katherine: "Don't, let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants to turn you against me and convince you that I can't be trusted." :Elijah: "I asked you a question." :Katherine: "No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. Elijah? You don't believe me." :Elijah: "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me reason to doubt you? I don't know you. (scoffs) I don't know that I ever will." (Elijah walks away.) :Katherine: "Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I can't make a deal without you." :Elijah: "Goodbye, Katherine." (Later on that night, Elijah starts to cross the road in front of Katherine to avoid another encounter.) :Katherine: "Wait." :Elijah: "What do you want?" :Katherine: "To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't...I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met and...I want to find out." (Katherine pulls the cure out of her purse.) :Elijah: "You have the cure." :Katherine: "Yeah. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." :Elijah: "How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man." (Katherine places the cure in his hands.) :Katherine: "Because I meant what I said . . . about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me, just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here." (It should be noted that Elijah's facial expressions during this particular conversation are extremely heartbreaking.) :-- American Gothic (Elijah is surprised to see Katherine in the house of Rebekah.) :Katherine: "Be smart, Elijah...is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure. And let's you and I. .. go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus ... so have you ... It's our turn. Elijah please ..." (Elijah gives a kiss on the forehead of Katherine.) :Elijah: "Katerina ... goodbye ..." (He turns away from her, intimating that his family needs him more than her.) :-- The Originals (Episode) Gallery |-|Season Two= Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316229-500-281.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921989-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921982-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921980-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921976-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921974-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921971-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921967-560-418.jpg ElijahandKatherine.jpg tumblr_m01sam939S1qbxcxno1_500.png |-|Season Four= Image-FD19 5154E821.jpg American-eagle-dark-denim-jacket-gallery.jpg KalijahXI.jpg KalijahXII.jpg KalijahXIII.jpg capture-20130426-160417.png capture-20130426-160829.png capture-20130502-222435.png Capture-20130502-214216.png capture-20130502-220822.png capture-20102-221111.png capture-20130503-211542.png kalijah20.png capture-20130504-160918.png capture-20130504-160954.png capture-20130504-161431.png |-|Season Five= 5x11Katherine-Elijahi.jpg 5x12Elijah_Voiceover-Katherine.jpg Videos Elijah Katherine - Mess I made Luka's trying to liberate Elijah. Damon and Katherine kill him. 2x16 scene Katherine, Elijah, Elena Before & After (2x19) Poison and wine elijah & katherine 4x18 ►Klaus & Caroline Elijah & Katherine Alone Again Katerina & Elijah - Kalijah Vampire Diaries 4x18 American Gothic - Elijah Katherine "You killed Jeremy Gilbert" Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Katherine Elijah "I meant what i said about my feelings for you" Damon & Elena Elijah & Katherine - Mirrors Damon elena, klaus caroline, elijah katherine I should've turned my back on you ages ago Trivia * Even though they didn't have many scenes together during season 2 it seems during the flashback, that they both started having feelings for each other. * In the present, Katherine confirms her feelings for Elijah, and hopes that he feels something in return. * Elijah tells Elena that he always had a deep connection with Katherine, and hopes she will find her way back to her oldself. * Elijah still has feelings for Katerina, though he has difficulty trusting her at the moment. * Katherine revealed in American Gothic that her and Elijah have been having a "friendly" relationship. It can be assumed that it implies a level of intimacy. * American Gothic is the first episode that Elijah uses Katerina's Anglicised name Katherine, when both talking about her and talking to her. * In Pictures of You, Elijah asks Klaus to forgive Katerina in exchange for the Cure. * Elijah leaves for New Orleans in The Originals episode after kissing Katherine goodbye, effectively ending their relationship. * It's unknown if Elijah knows of her death, though it is most likely that he doesn't. * Coincidentally, both Elijah and Katherine drive a Porsche Panamera. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship